77th Hunger Games Announcement
by Gryphon31
Summary: After the rebellion is decimated, the Capital is again in control, President Snow announces the first Games since the failing of the Third Quarter Quell. What twists will he add? Rated T for implied violence and the creativity of Snow. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games

What if story: What if the rebel's lost? One-shot.

* * *

><p>77th Hunger Games Announcement<p>

President Snow licked his dry lips. These past two years had been one of the most challenging. The districts were again subdued, but barely. Fortunately, Peeta had managed to kill Katniss as was planned, and the rebels had been blown to pieces, gunned down, or still screaming in the torture pits beneath the capital.

13 districts were back on the map, though the populations of some had been purged, some down to 25 percent of what had existed two years ago.

Snow took the stage, as poised as ever. The eyes of the capitol, districts, and peacekeepers were on him. It was, as they say, his show, and the first time he had been broadcast everywhere since the beginning of the rebellion.

"Good Evening; and yes, for the first time in near two years, good evening it is. The Rebels have learned their place and all districts have been purged of those who infected it.

"To the rest of you, congratulations. You have survived a terrible uprising and have shown great loyalty to the capital. Unfortunately, you did not mind your districts properly, and because of that, this uprising took place, and many lives have been lost.

"I wish I could say that all the flames left by your mockingjay were quenched, however I know for a fact some whispers remain. This idea must stop spreading. It is dangerous for the districts. We are reliant upon each other, each district dependent on the others. More than any other district, each district is dependent on the capitol for guidance, peace, and support. The sooner this fact is realized the sooner true peace will exist.

"In this way, the districts and capitol are like a family. I am the father of this country with the capitol as her mother, and each district is a child. Like any family, children may misbehave from time to time, they may even work together in misbehavior. That misbehavior must not pass unminded. This leads me to what you have been waiting for. What good father allows his children to misbehave without punishment resulting as the consequence of their actions?

"As parents do not always enjoy dealing punishment, nor do I enjoy this, but I understand it is necessary in order to retain order in the districts. Because of this, I am declaring that 77th Hunger Games will be held."

Snow looked around, watching the Capitol people's faces light up. Disappointment from lack of the 76th Games had been widespread. He quickly did an inventory of the districts on his district screens, viewable only from the stage. 10 through 13 seemed distressed and disheartened by this; they had experienced the most casualties. 1,2, and 4 were just as excited as the capitol. Each other district appeared to be anywhere from accepting to shock.

Snow waited for it to get quiet again before continuing with his speech.

"The 77th Hunger Games will not only be held, but they must remind the districts of their crimes, and because of that, the next Quarter Quell will be held, taking the place of the third quell which was never completed."

The roar of the Capitol crowd became even louder. Snow didn't need to look at the screens to know how the districts would react. Each one would simply amplify its previous reaction.

The small boy who had brought up the cards before the last games brought the box up.

"In the first quell, after the disobedience of the district, each district was able to vote on which two children would get to participate in the 25th Hunger Games. The second quell doubled the number of tributes in the games with the purpose of reminding each district of their disobedience. To remind the districts that each individual is always responsible for always keeping their own district in check, the third quell pulled tributes from previous winners. This year, I call for a repeat of the Third Quarter Quell, with the drawing of the next card."

Snow pulled out the card he had written up and placed in the box earlier.

"This quell, designates the new generation, and to remind the districts that they will need to make up for the rebellion of the Dark Days, that the choices of their grandparents, and great-grandparents still effect the capitol and each district, tributes will be reaped as per usual, however when each tribute enters the arena, they will be joined by their families; parents, grandparents and siblings. One family group will be allowed to exit the arena."

The Capitol audience was even louder than before, swelling up so that even if President Snow had any more to say, he would not have been heard, even with his microphone.

Instead of speaking anymore, President Snow handed the box back to the boy, and at a flourish of his arms, streamers, and fireworks lit up the sky. A banner unrolled from the top of the stage, the corners were on fire, and though the fire spread, the banner did not combust.

_Let the 77__th__ Hunger Games Begin_!

Bowing, Snow exited the stage, his personal Avox obediently falling in step behind him as he made his way back inside the house.

Once they were inside, Snow turned to his Avox. "What do you think?"

Shaking, the surgically altered Peeta was identifiable only by the glint in his eyes. Snow dodged the blow Peeta sent his way, and calmly watched as his security team took the boy down. Killing Katniss had apparently reverted old memories back to the way they were before.

"Lock him down in the box for a couple days, and send the next one up." Snow did a mental count. If he recalled correctly, and he always did, Finnick would be next. Why use old rebel victors? Snow enjoyed the torn looks on their faces. As much as they hated working for him, they quickly learned that serving his every whim was preferable to returning to their box.

Watching all that rage, watching the rage break down as they learned their own helplessness, reminding each district of its own dependence, Snow smiled. Today was a good day, and it would only get better as he enjoyed viewing his own power. "Send up the footage from each district during my announcement." He ordered, and another individual scrambled away.

Snow's smile grew. It was good to be him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Snow; creepy and diabolical as ever. Reviews are always appreciated. _


End file.
